


Capital E “Emergency”

by AngelCuttingOnions



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Text Conversation, damn it’s 2020 DAMN, i always write stiles above the age of 18 unless otherwise stated so, i wrote this in april 2019, they’re in their 20’s or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: Stiles has a realization.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Lydia Martin (background), Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski (background)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Capital E “Emergency”

**Author's Note:**

> Found whatever the hell this was in my drafts on Wattpad while cleaning my account out. Wattpad has gotten icky and it makes me bleh. Anyway I wrote this crack in April so.

Stiles: Ally

Stiles: Allyyyyy

Stiles: ALLY THIS IS A GOD DAMNED EMERGENCY 

Stiles: LIKE CAPITAL E EMERGENCY 

Ally: WHATTTTTTTT

Stiles: so I may or may not have a slight issue 

Stiles: which involves being attracted to someone 

Stiles: who you know 

Stiles: very extremely well. e x t r e m e l y. 

Ally: Is it Isaac?

Stiles: w h y

Stiles: would you think it's Isaac 

Ally: I don't know, I mean I only know a few people very extremely well. Lydia, and that one is obviously over, at least it'd better be or all three of us are having a chat, Isaac, and my dad. Everyone else is just like kinda sorta good friends. 

Ally: Stiles

Stiles: Ally

Ally: STILES 

Ally: YOU'D BETTER FUCKIN NOT 

Ally: OH MY GOD STILES NO. 

Stiles: it's not like I plan to do anything? 

Ally: Stilessssss 

Stiles: I'm sorry 

Stiles: please don't hate me 

Ally: I'm coming over tomorrow, we're talking face to face. 

Stiles: you didn't say you don't hate me

Ally: I don't hate you, jerk. 

Stiles: oh 

Stiles: why not

Ally: You can't help who you're attracted to. 

Stiles: oh

Ally: Plus you told me instead of going behind my back and seducing my father. 

Stiles: NO YOU SAID THE PERSON IT MADE IT REAL SHUT UP

Ally: If you even think about not telling me if you try to seduce him I will kill you. 

Stiles: please don't kill me I like being alive

Ally: ...

Stiles: okay I don't like being alive but STILL

Ally: I'm claiming full rights to make fun of you for this. 

Stiles: you suck. 

Stiles: thank you for not hating me 

Ally: Of course not. Lemme know if you plan to date him. 

Stiles: wait what do you mean plan to date him that would be weird what no 

Ally: I don't mind. 

Ally: See you tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but can we just say if y’all know my multi-chapter work BRFYPIH which I’m turning into a fucking acronym I’m lazy and tired (don’t check it out it’s on hiatus) when I said on wattpad that I was taking a break someone told me to give the fic to someone else to finish, and another person was like “i hate you i thought this was an update.” Which I understand but also o w? BUT Y’ALL HERE ON AO3 ARE SUPPORTIVE AND I LOVE YOU.


End file.
